Bienvenu au Chaudron Baveur!
by Maywen
Summary: Neville et Hannah. Une évidence. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais que s'est-il vraiment passé? Comment se sont-ils aimés? Entrez au Chaudron Baveur et découvrez cette histoire unique!
1. Une journée d'apprenti auror

Bonjour à tous et toutes!

Alors, ceci est une nouvelle fanfiction qui traitera du couple Hannat Abbot et Neville Londubat. Je me suis basée sur les dires de JK rowling sur ce couple tout en faisant moi même quelques... disons quelques originalités.

J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je pense poster plusieurs suites mais la publication ne sera pas régulière ^^ Mais j'espère finir avant 2013 ^^

* * *

Titre: Bienvenu au Chaudron Baveur!

Auteur: Maywen (connue aussi sous le pseudo Chlo)

Rating: tout public

Romance

Note de l'auteur: Neville rocks! hannah, j'espère te donner un rôle qui te mettra en valeur et te donnera tout ce que Jk ne t'a pas donné.

Disclamer: Je possède l'histoire et le choix des évènements. les personnages appartiennent à la série des HP et son auteur. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour divertir mes lecteurs - si lecteur il y a ^^

Excellente lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une journée d'apprenti auror**

* * *

- Recrues ! Vous avez été pitoyables ! » Hurla Benjamin Modge, auror instructeur aux cheveux en bataille. « En vingt ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Les incapables, les bavards et les 'je dois aller au petit coin, pitié' ! On ne m'aura rien épargné !

Les recrues se tassèrent. Parmi eux, Ron Weasley grommelait que ce n'était pas sa faute si on lui avait interdit d'aller aux toilettes avant sa mission. Harry Potter leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

- Ca vous fait rire, Potter ?

- Non, Monsieur ! » Affirma-t-il ne désirant pas recevoir un blâme.

- Bien ! Alors ça ne vous dérangera pas d'écrire le rapport de cette mission désastreuse !

- Non, Monsieur.

'Adieu, nuit tranquille' pensa Celui-qui-avait-survécu-un-millier-de-fois-enfin-selon-la-légende. Il était foutu. C'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci qu'il était de corvée rapport, il se promit de ne plus se faire remarquer.

- Et où est Londubat ?! » S'exclama soudain l'auror instructeur en regardant ses recrues.

- Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis le début de la surveillance de la maison. Il cherchait une planque. Enfin, il me semble. » Répliqua un grand brun aux yeux vairons.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous me le dites ?! Vous ne pouviez pas me le dire avant que je commente cette désastreuse journée ?! Et donc…

L'instructeur Modge eut son premier sourire de la journée. Serait-il seulement possible qu'une recrue aie réussi à faire une surveillance efficace et sans se faire repérer ?! Un whisky pur feu allait être nécessaire pour fêter ça ! Que diable ! La bouteille complète !

- Trouvez-le !

Confortablement installé dans un massif d'hellébores de Merlin en fleurs – chose extrêmement rare en cette période de l'année – Neville analysait la structure des pétales tout en jetant un regard ennuyé en direction de la vieille maison qu'il était chargé de surveiller.

Il n'y avait pas un chat. Bien sûr, qui aurait eu idée de lancer de jeunes apprentis aurors dans une mission au péril de leur vie ? C'était tellement plus intéressant de surveiller cette vieille bicoque où rien ne se passait. Le lierre écossais qui grimpait sur la porte indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis plus de… Neville estima la hauteur du lierre à 53 centimètres. Sachant que ce lierre était l'un des plus lents au monde, la porte n'avait pas été ouverte depuis deux ans et demi.

Il n'était pas l'auror le plus doué de sa génération. Il était dans la moyenne, simplement. Ses aptitudes au combat étaient certes très aiguisées – la guerre lui avait conféré un certain talent dans ce domaine. Mais les enquêtes et les recherches n'étaient pas dans ses qualifications. Pire encore, cela l'ennuyait.

Harry et Ron étaient des passionnés. Hermione avait réussi à les faire aimer la logique et le recueil de petites informations qui, a priori, ne menaient à rien. Au moins, la jeune femme avait réussi ce petit miracle. Il nota dans son petit calepin qu'il devrait la féliciter la prochaine fois qu'il la croiserait.

Les missions de surveillance s'étaient toutefois révélées autrement plus distrayantes. Neville avait découvert que ses connaissances en botanique lui accordaient un talent non négligeable dans la dissimulation. Pire encore, il étudiait avec joie les buissons qui le protégeaient. La reproduction des plantes, ça le connaissait. Il avait donc mis à profit ses connaissances pour croiser des plantes et ainsi améliorer leur potentiel de dissimulation. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne teste une combinaison possible. Il en était même au point d'avoir des dizaines de petits pots de terre sur l'appui de fenêtre de sa minuscule chambre.

Et la semaine dernière, il avait été distingué premier dans son cours de dissimulation. Sa grand-mère se pavanait. Littéralement. Elle arpentait le chemin de traverse, son éternel chapeau sur la tête, racontant à qui voulait bien l'entendre ou non que son petit-fils était purement merveilleux.

Comme si s'endormir dans un hellébore de Merlin avait quelque chose de merveilleux…

Mais ça, il ne comptait pas le lui dire. Elle était fière de lui et ça lui convenait parfaitement. La guerre avait fait grandir son Neville disait elle inlassablement. Et mieux encore, sa première année d'apprentissage du métier d'auror était au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous. Neville, lui, ne savait pas vraiment si c'était son rêve le plus fou.

Voyager avec Luna pour découvrir un ronflaks cornu aurait été fou. Simplement fou. Mais son rêve fou à lui ?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Un temps, il avait cru que ce serait un geste de ses parents, prouvant qu'ils étaient là, enfin, vraiment là et conscients de qui il était. Puis il avait rêvé être courageux et il y était assez bien arrivé grâce à la guerre. Il avait aussi devenir fort en potion. Surtout pour réussir à impressionner Rogue. Ca, ça avait été son rêve fou mais cela relevait plus de la psychiatrie.

Des bruits de pas l'intriguèrent. Il se figea, prêt à agir au moindre signe de danger. Il reconnut d'abord l'uniforme des étudiants aurors. Ensuite, il identifia les chaussures de Ron, légèrement usées sur les côtés.

- Neville est quand même un champion dans ce domaine, Modge compte qu'on le retrouve comment ? » Fit alors la voix du plus jeune garçon Weasley.

Un éclat de rire suivit, celui d'Harry.

- Ron ! On est des aurors, enfin, des futurs aurors. Alors retrouver un collègue ne doit pas être notre plus grand défi, auror Weasley. Même si Neville a dû trouver un bon coin tranquille.

Neville sourit, oui, il avait trouvé un coin tranquille.

- Tranquille jusqu'à votre arrivée. » Enonça-t-il avant de murmurer un 'finite incantatem' qui détruisit son sort de dissimulation. Il n'était toujours pas visible sous l'hellébore géant, ainsi, il sortit de sa cachette. « Vous me cherchez depuis longtemps ?

- Non, cinq minutes tout au plus. » Mentit Harry en pensant à la grosse demi-heure qu'ils avaient passée à fouiller l'arrière de la bicoque.

- Menteur !

La soirée était vite arrivée. Les trois apprentis aurors étaient rentrés dans un petit appartement du centre de Londres. Harry avait gardé la maison de Sirius mais préférait vivre avec Hermione et Ron pour l'instant. Kreattur, grand héros de guerre, partageait son temps entre les deux demeures, cuisinant et entretenant avec amour chaque lieu.

Et ce soir, tandis qu'Harry finissait son rapport de mission dans la cuisine. Hermione, Ron et Neville discutaient tranquillement autour d'un thé.

- Et ta grand-mère ne va pas râler de ton retard ? » Demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Oh que si. Elle doit être en train de pester contre son ragout qui refroidit. » Un petit cri horrifié de Kreattur leur indiqua qu'il aurait lui aussi râlé ferme. « Je vais d'ailleurs lui envoyer un hibou de suite pour lui dire que je reste à Londres pour la nuit. Elle comprendra et sera contente de savoir que je vais bien.

Kreattur parut satisfait.

- Tu vas dormir où ? » S'enquirent une Hermione soucieuse et un Ron un peu trop joyeux que pour être honnête.

- Chaudron baveur, ils ont rouverts quelques chambres depuis peu. Non, Ron, il n'y a pas de filles là-dessous. » Indiqua Neville en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ron grimaça lorsqu'Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Elle n'appréciait que moyennement les blagues vaseuses de son fiancé et cette insinuation ne faisait pas exception.

- Tu remettras mon bonjour à Tom. » Demanda alors un Harry Potter passablement fatigué et couvert de tâches d'encre. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était littéralement épuisé.

- Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le chemin de Traverse est une curiosité pour tout le monde magique mondial. Le trafic au niveau du Chaudron Baveur est devenu énorme. Il devrait engager du personnel en plus. Sans compter les problèmes que cette augmentation va entrainer. » S'enflamma la jeune femme en brandissant sa cuillère telle une épée.

- Suis d'accord. » Approuva Ron, un énorme morceau de biscuit en bouche. « Mon petit-déjeuner arriverait moins froid…

Conscient d'avoir laissé échapper un élément compromettant, Ron avala difficilement son biscuit.

- Deux petits-déjeuners sur la journée et tu viens te plaindre de ta prise de poids ? » Demanda Hermione lançant un regard perçant et une petite cuillère vindicative sur son fiancé.

- Je vais y aller, à plus ! » S'empressa de dire Neville en attrapant sa cape. « A plus, Harry ! Et courage !

Détalant comme un lapin, le jeune homme fut bien vite dans la rue. La température du centre de Londres était encore très agréable et il décida de se rendre jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur à pied.

Aucun moldu ne prêtait attention à la petite auberge. Neville fut rassuré. La guerre n'était finie que depuis trois petites années et il avait gardé cette inquiétude. Que faire si un moldu découvrait toute la vérité. Serait-ce le début d'une nouvelle guerre ? Il savait que cette idée ridicule n'avait pas lieu d'être mais la perspective d'éventuels problèmes ne l'enchantait guère.

Il poussa la vieille porte en bois et s'engouffra dans la grande pièce sombre. Quelques badauds finissaient leur verre et on entendait de loin les conversations qui avaient lieu dans la salle à manger.

Neville s'installa près du comptoir.

- Il y aurait moyen d'avoir une chambre… Oh, et un hibou pour envoyer un message. » Demandat-il à Tom qui avait les yeux fermés.

- Chambre 7, monsieur le futur auror Londubat. » Répondit une voix féminine.

- Hannah ?

- En chair en os et en poussière, pour vous servir !

Elle avait revêtu un uniforme du Chaudron Baveur et se glissa à côté de Tom.

- Ne le réveille pas, j'ai enfin réussi à l'endormir. Il en a vraiment besoin.

- Tu travailles ici ?

- Yep. Je suis la nouvelle… euh, je dirais bien esclave attitrée mais on dira que je suis juste la nouvelle associée de monsieur Tom.

- Chouette ça. Félicitations.

- Merci. Je te donne ta clé, tu règleras tout demain matin. Tu veux manger ici ce soir et demain matin ?

- Oui. Pour les deux. Et le hibou ?

- Je te le monte dans cinq minutes. Va te poser, voir si la chambre te plait.

Neville lui fit un sourire avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

- Au fait ! Bienvenu au Chaudron Baveur ! » Lui cria-t-elle, réveillant par la même occasion son associé.


	2. Bienvenue au Chaudron Baveur!

Alors, Emya, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai stressé ^^ je travaille sur cette idée depuis notre discussion donc ^^ la pression était grande! Mais si le début te plait, je vais tenter de rester à la hauteur de tes espérances!

Voilà, maintenant, la suite ^^ Et avec Hannah surtout :)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Bienvenue au Chaudron Baveur!**

* * *

- Tu te rends compte que tu travailles trop ? Même si tu es nouvelle, tu n'es pas obligée de tout faire, tu sais ? » Demanda Tom après le choc de son réveil forcé.

- Ca me plait. Et travailler dans un environnement mi moldu mi sorcier me plait énormément. » Elle hésita un instant mais finit par craquer. Elle prit Tom dans ses bras un en câlin maladroit. « Merci. Vous m'avez sauvé. J'aurais dépéri dans cet horrible endroit.

- De rien… » Répliqua Tom ne sachant pas vraiment que répondre à une telle déclaration. « Travaille autant que tu veux !

Dans la vie, Hannah Abbot avait toujours eu le goût immodéré pour son travail. Et entendre son patron lui laisser le champ libre était un véritable plaisir. Elle avait déjà des tas d'idées. Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. Il fallait agir finement mais le résultat allait être époustouflant.

Déjà toute petite, cette passion pour le travail avait commencé avec les puzzles. Enchantés ou non, elle passait des heures à rassembler les petites pièces par couleur puis séparait avec patience les bords. Ce n'était qu'une fois ce fastidieux rituel qu'elle s'attelait à la tâche sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère.

Poufsouffle avait été évident. Le Choipeau avait rigolé doucement. Son rire était un peu étrange mais la jeune Hannah avait adoré. 'Tu es Helga, aucun doute là-dessus' avait-il glissé avant de la répartir.

- A vos ordres, patron !

- Tu es mon associée !

- C'est noté… » Hannah lui fit un sourire en attrapant la clé de la petite volière située dans les combles du chaudron Baveur. « Patron !

Elle passa quelques minutes dans les escaliers, comptant avec minutie les marches. Au moins, elle pourrait les descendre de nuits sans y faire vraiment attention.

Hannah ouvrit la volière et, avec un sourire, elle prit la chouette la plus jeune. Elle était noir et blanc, un peu peureuse mais Hannah avait confiance en elle. Cinquante quatre marches plus tard, elle frappa trois coups légers à la porte numéro 7. Neville lui ouvrit presque instantanément.

- Tu m'attendais avec impatience ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- Euh… Non. Oui. Je… » Neville bafouillait. Un peu pris de court, il prit délicatement la chouette.

Il s'installa sur le petit bureau pour y écrire son mot et Hannah, piquée par la curiosité fit le tour. Son père appelait ça son petit côté Rita Skeeter.

Au début, elle avait commencé ses investigations simplement pour tenter de découvrir quel serait son cadeau d'anniversaire, et puis, cela avait un peu… évolué. A Poudlard, c'était le recoupement entre les cours. Chaque information d'un cours, finissait systématiquement dans la marge de ses autres cours qui avaient un rapport. Une herbe rare prenait place dans les marges du cours de potion et une potion paralysante finissait toujours dans le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. C'est simple, c'était agréable et puis… ça lui faisait une masse de travail doublée par rapport à ses condisciples. Ce qui lui avait valu une bonne crise de nerfs avant ses B.U.S.E. en cinquième année.

La seule qui avait pu la comprendre avait été Hermione. La gryffondor passait des heures à la bibliothèque, tout comme elle. Les deux jeunes étudiantes qu'elles étaient à l'époque s'étaient rapprochées de cette manière. Sans être très proches, elles étaient néanmoins amies.

Hannah identifia un petit bagage d'où sortaient quelques vêtements. Un pull léger, une paire de chaussettes et un bout de cape. Elle pensa un instant qu'elle avait de la chance, elle aurait pu tomber sur des sous-vêtements. Elle sursauta en entendant Neville la remercier pour la chouette. Rougissant comme jamais - et pourtant ses joues naturellement roses – elle lui répondit vaguement un 'Ce n'était rien' en récupérant la chouette.

- Il faut venir te réveiller demain ?

- Euh, oui… » Fit le jeune homme en imaginant la jeune femme penchée au dessus de lui endormi. « Merci. A sept heures, ce serait parfait.

- C'est noté !

Souriant, elle referma la porte pour la rouvrir aussitôt.

- Et le souper sera servi dans une grosse demi-heure si tu veux.

- Ca me convient.

- Qu'est ce… » Hannah rentra à nouveau dans la chambre.

Son attention avait été attirée par un minuscule petit pot sur la table de nuit. Il était d'un vert vif et ne comportait qu'une minuscule petite branche végétale.

- Je fais des expériences pendant mes heures de planque chez les aurors.

- Sur ce bout de bois ?

- Non, l'expérience c'est le bout de bois. C'est un mélange de deux plantes que j'ai bouturé magiquement.

- C'est impressionnant.

- C'est ridicule plutôt. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça va donner.

- Neville Londubat… Tu es surprenant, comme toujours !

Surprenant, c'était bien le terme approprié pour lui. Hannah se souvenait parfaitement de l'époque de l'armée de Dumbledore. Neville pouvait passer des heures à s'entrainer. Même s'il ne réussissait pas – au contraire de tous les autres – il continuait inlassablement. Neville était la patience incarnée, même elle était impressionnée. Hannah se passionnait avec Hermione à trouver des moyens de se battre de manière plus humaine et respectable que les mangemorts. Mais ce qu'elle appréciait le plus, c'était d'entendre la voix de Neville répétant encore et encore les mêmes sorts. La guerre approchait, les cours s'intensifiaient et le travail à accomplir prenait des proportions importantes. Elle aimait cela. Elle se sentait utile.

Et la mort de sa mère était venue rompre cet équilibre. Elle était rentrée chez elle. Il fallait aider son père, gérer les choses en tant qu'adulte, toujours tout contrôler. C'était bien là la meilleure manière de faire son deuil. Plus précisément, c'était la seule façon de ne pas craquer.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer. » Précisa la jeune femme alors que Neville ouvrait la fenêtre. « Tu descends manger quand tu le désireras, tu as juste à donner ton nom et le numéro de ta chambre à Patty, c'est la nouvelle responsable de la salle à manger.

Hannah travailla encore quelques heures avant de manger à son tour. Il ne restait qu'un nain un peu aigri mangeant sa soupe dans la salle ainsi que Tom.

- Hannah, tu travailles trop. » Affirma son associé.

- Mais non. Rassure-toi. Par contre, peux-tu m'apporter un peu de jus de citrouille ? Je ne voudrais pas travailler pendant mon temps de table. » Lui demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Faites attention, Monsieur Tom ! Bientôt, vous ferez tout et elle sera inspectrice des travaux finis.

- Ernie ! » S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Salut Hannah. Tu vas bien ?

- Tu m'as manqué ! Et tu as encore maigri ?! » Elle s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de son ami. Depuis ses débuts en tant que jeune étudiant en médicomagie, il semblait avoir perdu quelques kilos. « Installe toi, je t'apporte à manger !

Après avoir travaillé dans un petit bar miteux du Londres moldu, se faire engager comme associée au Chaudron Baveur avait été une révélation. Gérer les clients, trouver ce qu'ils avaient besoin, préparer les repas en aidant en cuisine, gérer les chambres et aider les né-moldus à aller sur le Chemin de Traverse… C'était le travail le plus valorisant et le plus complet dont elle aurait pu rêver. Et si elle pouvait également s'occuper de ses meilleurs amis, c'était au-delà de toutes ses espérances.

*o*o*

Six heures quarante cinq. D'un regard, Hannah parcourut la salle à manger et sourit en voyant les mines fatiguées de ses clients. Inquiète de ne pas en voir certains, elle jeta un œil à l'horloge trafiquée qui lui indiquait les entrées et sorties des clients. Quel beau constat ! Certains de ses clients ne s'étaient toujours pas levés.

- Tu vas vraiment aller les réveiller ? » Demanda son associé qui avait bien compris ses intentions.

- Oui.

- Tu es une envoyée de Merlin venue pour me sauver.

Tom était las, la guerre avait fait beaucoup de dégâts et il avait de moins en moins la motivation. Engager Hannah était une vraie bénédiction. Il avait même l'impression que la jeune femme savait faire des dizaines de choses à la fois.

Elle était magique. C'était aussi simple que ça.

- Service de réveil du Chaudron Baveur, bonjour ! Il est bientôt sept heures et le petit-déjeuner sera disponible encore une heure ! La gazette du sorcier nous annonce des réductions sur tous les articles de Quidditch aujourd'hui grâce à leur coupon promotionnel et l'accès au ministère est très dense aujourd'hui, embouteillage important sur le réseau de cheminettes, soyez prévoyants et allez-y à pied !

Entrer dans les chambres, clamer à tue-tête son petit discours, ouvrir les rideaux, demander ce qu'ils désiraient et surtout ne pas regarder les clients – elle ne voulait en aucun cas voir des choses qui devaient rester privées – et ressortir aussitôt.

Elle avait gardé le réveil de la chambre 7 en dernier. Pas pour des raisons personnelles, bien évidemment ! Elle était seulement curieuse de savoir si le 'bout de bois' avait grandi en une nuit ou non. C'était une question qui la taraudait. Les boutures magiques étaient souvent surprenantes et ce sujet l'intéressait particulièrement.

- Service de réveil du Chaudron Baveur, bonjour ! Monsieur Londubat, il est temps de vous lever ! Il est sept heures et le petit-déjeuner sera disponible encore une heure ! Des pains au chocolat, vos préférés, ont été mis de côté et nous vous informons joyeusement que l'accès au ministère est très dense aujourd'hui, embouteillage important sur le réseau de cheminettes, soyez prévoyants et allez-y à pied !

Avisant que la tête endormie de Neville émergeait de sous la couette et qu'un bras venait s'étendre, elle put constater qu'il était en pyjama. Forte de cette découverte, elle s'assit sur le lit juste à côté de lui.

- Elle a doublé de taille !

Son cri alerta Neville qui se releva, enfin réveillé.

- Vrai ?! » Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux pour mieux voir. « Incroyable ! C'est dommage…

- Pourquoi donc ? Tu veux rire, c'est spectaculaire! » Fit-elle admirative.

- Je ne peux pas la garder avec moi, nous avons une semaine d'entrainement intensif. Elle va juste dépérir dans mon sac à moins que… Hannah Abbot… Serait-ce un crime que de vous demander de vous en occuper ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! Je tiendrai même un journal de son évolution ! Je vais la mettre sur le comptoir du bar, cher client ! » Inquiète, elle se renseigna quand même. « Elle n'est pas dangereuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Il souleva les épaules en signe d'ignorance avant de lui sourire.

- Bien sur que non, je n'aimerais pas disparaître à cause d'une plante tueuse, tu sais.

- Alors, c'est bien d'accord. Fais attention en mission et envoie des messages à ta grand-mère, elle était inquiète, elle a envoyé un message ici pour savoir si tu prenais bien tes repas.

Mortifié, Neville rougit. Hannah éclata de rire.

S'ennuyer au Chaudron Baveur était absolument impossible.


	3. Un brin de vert

Je vous poste en avance la suite! Mille mercis pour les reviews! je suis ravie que cela vous plaise! Je vous réponds d'ici la fin de la semaine personnellement, j'ai eu plus de mal à gérer ça ;)

Excellente lecture!

* * *

**Un brin de vert  
**

* * *

Neville était parti en retard. Cachant son sourire sous un éternuement feint, Hannah lui fit un signe de la main. S'il arrivait à temps à son cours, ce serait un véritable miracle.

Sa bouture de compagnie sous le bras, elle tenta de lui trouver une place. Dans les escaliers, ce serait trop dangereux, les clients maladroits, elle connaissait. Elle n'avait pas un bon feeling concernant la salle à manger et le bar… Mais voilà ! Le bar !

Elle poussa la porte et examina la pièce. Bon, il n'y avait pas souvent une masse de personnes accoudées au bar. C'était un bon plan. De ce fait… Hum. Hannah fit une légère moue. Ah ! Là ! Juste sur le bord du bar, loin de l'évier mais assez près de la fenêtre.

C'était écrit. Cette place était parfaite ! Enfin… Avec quelques aménagements, ce serait bientôt parfait.

*o*o*

Modge était content. Très content. Et lorsque Modge était content, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : les recrues avaient du souci à se faire. Beaucoup de soucis.

- Deux semaines ! Nous partons deux semaines ! Vous allez voir ce qu'est la vie, la vraie !  
- Pitiéééééé. » Murmura Ron qui avait promis à Hermione de l'aider à ranger leur appartement. « Elle va nous assassiner.  
- Qui que soit ce 'elle', Monsieur Weasley, croyez-moi sur parole. Son courroux sera doux à côté de ce qui vous attend pour ces deux semaines.

L'enfer était proche. Harry avait l'impression que c'était une règle essentielle dans sa vie. Entre Voldemort et les Serpentards, il avait eu du travail. Mais la fin de guerre et l'anéantissement du vilain n'avait rien, semble-t-il, eu aucun impact sur ce cher Instructeur Modge. Lui qui aurait dû être zen, tranquille et reposé… était juste… insupportable. Même Rogue et ses cours étaient plus tranquilles ! Il regrettait ses cours de potion ! Oh dieu !

- Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda soudain Modge.  
- Oui ?  
- Félicitations ! Vous obtenez la tête de votre première mission !

Vraiment ?!

Un peu abasourdi et ne sachant que dire, Harry fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Neville.

- Je suis navré ! Problème de cheminette ce matin.  
- La gazette aurait dû vous en informer si vous l'aviez lue…  
- Le Chaudron Baveur… Je suis parti à pied de là. Mais le côté moldu était très embouteillé.  
- Il a raison. » Prononça une voix forte. « Il a déjeuné à temps mais il s'est retrouvé comme moi bloqué dans Londres. Ces horribles moldus me rendront fou.

C'était un nain, à ne pas en douter. Il était habillé de manière étonnante. Un vieux jeans troué ci et là et un étonnant poncho vert bouteille. Neville reconnut le nain qui avait exigé un troisième petit-déjeuner alors qu'il peinait à finir son assiette.

- Ah… Bien. Londubat, je vous en prie, installez-vous. Recrues, je vous présente Guilbert Ging. Il sera votre pire cauchemar ! Pour deux semaines, nous allons parcourir la moitié de l'Ecosse avec entrainement au combat, filatures sauvages et emprisonnement magique.  
- Me voir, c'est voir l'échec en pleine face, bande de limaces. Il faudra que vous soyez malins, adroits, fourbes et résistants. Tout élève qui tombera sous ma main sera de corvée le soir venu. Et vous ne voulez pas passer vos nuits en corvée, n'est-ce pas ?

*o*o*

Hannah essayait de rassurer tant bien que mal une cliente moldue. Elle voulait faire plaisir à sa fille qui allait fêter son premier Noel à Poudlard.

- Je vous ouvre le passage, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Affirmait-elle avec douceur.  
- Mais… Et comment vais-je pouvoir revenir ici ?  
- Mon associé, Tom, va vous accompagner. N'est-ce pas Tom ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle attrapa l'homme par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite.

- Venez, Madame! Vous allez voir ! Un jeu d'enfant! Tom va s'occuper de vous! Il vous portera vos achats et il vous renseignera sur les arnaques probables. Et passez donc voir le bijoutier magique. Je pense que vous trouverez un objet unique pour votre fille.

Abandonnant Tom et cette dame après avoir ouvert le passage, Hannah eut un sourire diabolique. Cette arrivée était providentielle.

Il était encore tôt et les clients étaient peu nombreux. Comme cette dame, ils avaient tous prévus de faire leurs courses de Noel en avance. Et quelle avance ! Nous n'étions que fin novembre.

- Bien, très bien. Maintenant, à nous deux !

Baguette en main, elle releva légèrement les manches de sa robe de sorcier. Il fallait récurer et faire briller. Le premier sortilège frappa la fenêtre et un petit éclat de saleté tomba au sol. D'accord. Elle avait vraiment sous-estimé le travail. Mais elle était coriace. Plus encore que ces horribles fenêtres sales!

*o*o*

Marcher dans la tourbe de l'Ecosse, c'était une chose. Mais courir là-dedans, les mollets trempés et embourbés, avec un sac de provisions sur le dos et le tout en étant poursuivi par un nain fou dangereux lançant des dagues ensorcelées.

- Harry, je pense que c'est le cousin nain de Voldemort. C'est pas possible autrement. » Haleta Ron, en nage.  
- Faut qu'on le fasse disparaître. Je sais pas encore comment mais on trouvera bien un moyen. » Approuva Harry tout en courant.  
- Sautez dans ces ronces, les gars ! Ca va nous protéger ! Vite ! » Hurla Neville en sautant tête première dans les ronces.

Une dizaine de sorts de protections plus tard – et le triples d'écorchures – ils soufflèrent un moment.

- Sérieusement, je commence à avoir des doutes sur la formation. Vous êtes sûr qu'on a bien choisi une formation d'auror et pas celle de 'faites vous trucider en trois leçons' ?  
- Je ne jurerai rien, j'ai les mêmes doutes que toi en ce moment.

Soudain, Harry éclata de rire.

- Ron, Neville… Je crois que vous oubliez quelques petits détails. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Déjà, nous avons vécu avec Rogue bien trop longtemps pour notre bien, Voldemort nous a poursuivi, une bande de mangemorts rodait toujours dans notre entourage et à l'école, on avait la clique des Serpentards. Oh ! Et Rita. Et un Basilic. Et j'en passe encore et encore. On est des survivants.  
- Tu es un survivant." Corrigea Neville.  
- Non, nous. On a tous survécu. Et on a eu des pertes. Et on a décidé de vivre pour eux. Alors, si le voir c'est l'échec, nous, on va le mettre échec et mat. Version nanisme de Voldemort ou pas, il va déguster.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois Harry arrivait à prendre le même air diabolique qu'Hermione. Et ce n'était décidément pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Il les voyait arriver les problèmes. Gros comme le manoir Malefoy.

*o*o*

Lorsque Tom s'effondra épuisé sur une table du Chaudron Baveur, il avait eu le temps de transporter des kilos d'achats – qui achetait autant d'ailleurs ?! – de ramener la dame à travers un chemin de Traverse bondé – qui faisait des courses de Noel en novembre ?! – et de remarquer un truc bizarre.

Fronçant les sourcils, il comprit enfin.

- Hannah ?!  
- Oui ? » Fit la demoiselle.

Elle sortait de l'espace du bar réservé au personnel. Son chignon n'était qu'un vieux souvenir et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient couverts de poussière.

- Il s'est passé quoi ici ?  
- J'ai lavé les vitres.  
- Lavé les vitres ? » Demanda-t-il désorienté. Il y avait trop de lumière ici.  
- Oui. Récuré en fait. Mais ça donne super non?  
- C'est… C'est…  
- Tu en perds tes mots ?! Mais c'est parfait ça! C'est que ça en jette, je sais.

Choqué, il se demanda où était passée l'âme du Chaudron. Un chaudron devait être sale, une peu crasseux aussi. Pas… Lumineux ! Ca, c'était la faute de ce Rogue de malheur ! Il avait dû obliger cette pauvre Hannah à récurer des chaudrons pendant des heures et des heures de retenue!

- Non, jamais. Pas la moindre retenue. Enfin, si peut-être une fois ou deux mais pour la bonne cause. J'ai quand même été préfète ! Je te rassure. C'est juste que ça donne de la lumière pour ma plante.

Tom n'avait même pas eu conscience de penser à haute voix. Il devait être au bord de la syncope.

- Une plante ?!  
- Oui.  
- Au Chaudron Baveur ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est inédit.  
- Je prends ça comme un compliment ! J'ai même changé la couleur de son pot. C'est joli ce petit vert anis, n'est-ce pas ? Ca va être tellement plus vivant !

Vivant… C'était tellement surprenant. La petite tige de bois sortait étrangement de son pot et Tom se retint de faire un commentaire.

Hannah était magique pour le Chaudron… Mais il commençait à se rendre compte que la situation allait prendre des allures de croisade à la remise à neuf du lieu. Et ça, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il allait y survivre.

Et pire que tout, les clients semblaient soudain plus… joyeux. Merlin, que se passait-il ici ?!

*o*o*

Ron fixait d'un air étrange ses deux amis en train de ficeler le nain – leur instructeur ! – avec des sorts.

- Je le sens mal.  
- Mais non. Il est juste sonné. Rien de grave. » Fit Harry avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant.  
- Harry…  
- Modge va nous tuer. Je sais. Mais au moins… On ne pourra pas nous reprocher notre efficacité.

*o*o*

Le bureau des aurors était calme. Trop calme. Les nouvelles recrues étaient toutes en salle de réunion. Les deux semaines finies, c'était le moment du débriefing. Et c'était le silence complet.

Modge et Ging les regardaient tous d'un air revêche. La sentence allait bientôt tomber. L'instructeur, le regard noir, fit un pas en avant.

- Deux semaines. On ne vous en demandait pas plus. Deux semaines de survie. Et entre ceux qui ont pleuré des heures durant, ceux qui ont emprisonné Ging… Bon j'avoue, c'était un bel exploit. » Précisa Modge sous le regard furieux du nain. « Et les champions du 'Pitié, ne me tuez pas', je commence à m'inquiéter. En trois mois d'entrainement, vous n'avancez pas vraiment. Mais certains semblent prometteurs. Nous verrons. Vous avez un week-end prolongé! Trois longs jours de repos! Parce que vous ne méritez rien de plus. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont participé à la guerre mais cela ne veut rien dire. Ici, nous allons vous apprendre à vous battre et à protéger autrui avec efficacité.

Les recrues se levèrent. C'était quand même un bilan positif.

- Et je travaille sur votre punition, les jeunes !

Ging avait attendu la dernière minute pour prononcer ses menaces. Harry sentit qu'il était particulièrement visé. Neville confirma ses doutes en lui faisant une grimace.

- T'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il va vraiment faire de nos vies un enfer. Mais au moins, toute la promotion aura ce privilège.  
- Merci. Mais ça ne me réconforte pas le moins du monde. Ils vont tous nous détester.  
- Dis-toi que ce sera moins pire qu'Hermione lorsqu'elle va découvrir ce que l'on a fait. » Grogna Ron.  
- On devrait tous s'installer au Chaudron Baveur.

Neville avait eu cette idée. Trois jours de libre, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Et après deux semaines dans l'enfer écossais, une simple visite de sa grand-mère au Chaudron serait largement suffisante.

- Pas sur que cela nous sauvera. » Compléta Harry.

*o*o*

Ils avaient la mine défaite les trois amis. Hannah avait l'impression de les revoir au début de l'AD lorsque tout le monde doutait.

- Et bien ? Un troll vous a attaqué ?  
- On aurait préféré." Commenta Ron. " C'est moi ou il y a quelque chose de changé ici?  
- A vous de trouver, les garçons.

Hannah leur fit un clin d'œil.

- Trois lits, ça serait possible ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- On prend alors. Et le souper. Nous sommes épuisés.  
- Allez donc au lit, je vous réveille dans deux heures pour manger. Chambre 14 ! » Hurla-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent déjà à l'étage.

Tom servit une bière à un client puis, vint vérifier ce qu'il craignait.

- Tu as repeint le bar, non ?  
- Oui. C'est plus joli avec un comptoir vert pomme.

Tom hocha la tête. Un Chaudron propre ET coloré faisait lentement son apparition… L'effet Abbot prenait de l'avance !


	4. Un soupçon d'orange

Hep hep hep :)

débordée, je suis débordée! mais je tiens le rythme de publication! Ouf! C'est déjà ça de gagné. Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, ce qui devait être une fic de 5 chapitres maxi va prendre un gros poil d'importance en plus donc je pense qu'on aura au moins plus de 10 chapitres. Je me passionne pour cette histoire et cette relation et ces deux là sont en train de prendre leur indépendance dans ma tête. Ils décident de ce qui va arriver et pourquoi. Je suis possédée ^^

Enfin voilà. merci Emya pour ton suivi et merci à tous les lecteurs de l'ombre! Parce que bon, sans review négative de votre part, bah moi je prends ça pour on aime tellement qu'on arrive meme pas à taper une review. Et aussi merci aux ajouts de follow ^^ Ca fait plaisir aussi :)

Bon, je vous retiens pas plus hein :)

Excellente lecture - et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

* * *

**Un soupçon d'orange  
**

* * *

Les trois amis avaient mis du temps avant de s'installer. Se disputer pour le lit prouvait que, même épuisés, leur corps et leur esprit pouvaient apprécier la douceur d'un matelas en coton et le confort d'une pièce.

Plus encore, Ron apprit l'importance de ce confort pour ses amis à ses dépends. Trop soucieux qu'Hermione ne s'inquiète pas à son propos, il était descendu au bar pour demander un hibou. Cela lui avait coûté le lit positionné à côté de la fenêtre mais également le lit le plus moelleux.

- Merci les mecs ! Trop généreux ! J'ai l'impression d'être de retour au Terrier ! Mais au moins, je me console en me disant que moi j'ai une petite femme aimante qui m'attend à la maison. » Avait-il déclaré d'un ton philosophe.

- Techniquement, elle m'attend aussi même si je ne suis que le squatteur de la chambre d'amis. » Avait ricané Harry.

Ce n'était pas vrai, l'appartement était à eux trois. Harry avait sa part au même titre que les deux autres mais il aimait se faire appeler le squatteur. C'était extrêmement drôle. Il avait ainsi l'impression de revivre comme chez les Dursley, les mauvais traitements, la faim et le débarras sous l'escalier en moins. Et aussi tante Pétunia et les deux autres. Et les corvées journalières. Enfin, les corvées étaient maintenant réparties entre eux trois et c'était vraiment plus agréable.

Et il pouvait amener du monde sans entendre des hurlements suraigus, ce qui avait certains avantages. Bon, ne plus voir son cousin avec des attributs animaliers lui manquait un peu mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie, n'est-ce-pas ?

Neville ne répondit rien à cet échange, plongé dans ses pensées. Il pensait à sa grand-mère qui l'aimait et qui l'attendait à la maison. Elle devait son ronger les sangs à chaque mission même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Elle était fière de lui et du fait qu'il honore le travail de ses parents. Il s'allongea un instant sur son lit moelleux à souhait, essayant d'imaginer sa vie s'il venait à se trouver une épouse et à devenir un auror de renom.

Il sursauta un peu après en entendant la voix d'Hannah.

- Que…

- Tu t'es endormi et les deux autres n'ont pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. Ils sont en bas depuis deux bonnes heures. Hermione est arrivée en courant. Elle a eu très peur pour eux quand elle a vu la lettre de Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a écrit mais elle a cru qu'ils étaient quasiment morts et enterrés. Elle leur a passé le savon du siècle.

Elle lui annonçait ça avec un sourire tel qu'il en devint contagieux.

- Ils sont à peine marqués… » Affirma Neville souriant. Ses blessures étaient bien plus profondes que celles des deux autres mais pas dangereuses. « Et puis, ils ont connus pire. On a tous connu pire.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Ils s'étaient tous sauvés la vie les uns les autres lors de la bataille finale. Hannah avait protégé Neville, il l'avait protégée un peu plus tard, Luna, Ron, Harry, Hermione,… Même les adultes s'y étaient mis. La reconnaissance entre tous les survivants dépassait les limites du raisonnable. Ils avaient tous une dette commune. Même ceux de l'autre camp l'avaient. C'était ainsi. Ils étaient tous des survivants.

- Je t'ai amené le diner. Tu vas manger ça pendant que j'examinerai ton dos. Harry dit que ce n'est pas beau à voir.

- Hannah, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je t'assure.

- Tu me laisses faire. Sinon, j'écris à Augusta. Elle sera ravie de voir à quel point tu es une personne simple, gentille, obéissante…

- Tu es diabolique, Abbot.

*o*o*

Sans la moindre gêne, elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise alors qu'il enlevait sa cravate. L'uniforme des aurors l'exigeait mais rares étaient ceux qui le suivait à la lettre. Hannah l'aida à l'enlever, sachant parfaitement que Neville minimisait ses douleurs et ses blessures.

Elle se revit faire la même chose lors de leur année à Poudlard sous le règne des partisans du mage noir. Avec douceur, elle parcourut du bout des doigts son épaule gauche où quelques cicatrices blanchâtres zébraient la peau. Une retenue particulièrement féroce pour insubordination qu'il avait eue cette année là. Hannah l'avait soigné devant quelques élèves de première année terrorisés qui ne voulaient plus quitter la salle sur demande.

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Non. » Il faillit rajouter qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter de ses blessures mais il retint sa remarque. Etrangement, il aimait son inquiétude. C'était… C'est elle, tout simplement.

Hannah sourit légèrement, un sourire amer. Elle n'aimait pas voir souffrir ses amis. Elle avait toujours peur de les perdre. De recevoir une lettre lui annonçant qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur dire au revoir. La mort de sa mère l'avait brisée. Son père et ses amis. C'était tout ce qui lui restait en ce monde. Et peut-être le Chaudron Baveur aussi.

- Retournes-toi.

Délicatement, il se mit de l'autre côté du lit en passant ses jambes au dessus. Elle s'assit là où il se trouvait un instant auparavant et il sentit son regard parcourir son dos.

Il frissonnait. Hannah contempla sa peau marquée par les blessures qui régissait. De froid ? De gêne ? Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Avec une délicatesse infinie, elle jeta des sorts de guérison sur chaque zone et appliqua ensuite un baume. C'était inutile. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Un sort sur de telles blessures était très efficace et ne nécessitait rien d'autre. Mais elle avait besoin de sentir qu'il était en vie sous ses doigts. Et il voulait ressentir la douceur d'une femme qui prenait soin de lui.

- Tu es toujours aussi délicate.

Il n'eut pas de réponse et soudain, il fut pris dans une étreinte. Elle avait passé ses mains sur son torse et pressait sa poitrine contre son dos. Il ne se souvenait même pas du dernier câlin qu'il avait reçu, cela datait tellement. Et plus que la sensation de cette étreinte, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Se serrer si fort et si longtemps qu'il crut être gravement malade. Sa gorge était sèche et il craignait qu'elle salisse sa blouse avec le baume.

Pourtant, il ne le lui fit pas remarquer parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait parfaitement qu'il s'en fichait un peu. Il leva sa main pour la poser sur celle d'Hannah.

- Merci.

Il avait murmuré, incertain qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Alors, pour toute réponse, elle le serra un peu plus fort contre elle. C'était souvent plus facile pour elle de ne pas parler. Elle préférait agir. Cette étreinte voulait tout dire.

*o*o*

Allongé dans son lit, Neville n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il pensait et repensait à cette soirée. Le baume qu'Hannah lui avait donné lui laissait une douce chaleur dans le dos ainsi qu'une odeur légère, entêtante, troublante. Cela le poursuivait. Tout comme le souvenir de cette étreinte.

*o*o*

Hannah frottait doucement le bar, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il n'y avait plus personne ici depuis une bonne heure, chacun était retourné chez lui ou logeait dans les étages supérieurs du Chaudron.

Elle ne pensait qu'à trois de ses clients. Non. C'était faux. Il n'y en avait qu'un.

C'était la faute d'Augusta. Cette vieille femme savait que son petit-fils ne lui parlerait pas de ses ennuis durant ses études. Et comme Neville passait du temps avec ses amis et aimait la facilité que lui offrait le Chaudron Baveur, elle avait chargé la jeune Abbot de veiller sur lui.

Hannah leva les yeux au ciel. Neville était plus fort qu'elle. Il avait montré toute sa force et son potentiel lors de la bataille finale. Même cette année sous le règne des Carrow avait révélé un fin stratège ! Alors, que pouvait-elle faire pour lui ? Augusta avait perdu la tête en lui confiant cette tâche. Cependant, hannah aimait les défis. Et si pour arriver à son but, elle devait se transformer en infirmière personnelle de l'auror Londubat… et bien, elle le ferait.

Elle avait pourtant eu peur en voyant cette peau meurtrie sous les coups. Des coupures et des bleus. Elle devait le protéger. Elle refusait de perdre encore un membre de sa famille.

Bon, il y avait encore du travail. Un baume de soin et un câlin n'étaient probablement pas le meilleur moyen de sauver des vies. Elle se promit de parler de cette théorie à Harry. Après tout… Peut-être avait-il câliné Ron et Hermione pour les protéger durant la guerre.

Donnant un peu d'eau à sa plante – elle avait déjà une feuille ! – elle décida d'aller dormir. Si elle arrivait à dormir…

*o*o*

Hermione avait enfin fini sa journée de cours. Un peu épuisée par les longues heures de travail, elle s'étira à la manière d'un chat. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Ron et Harry étaient en mission et l'appartement était désespérément vide. Modge et Ging avaient encore organisé une semaine de séminaire sur la défense et les garçons ne rentreraient que quelques jours avant Noël. Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé. Elle se dépêcha d'acheter le dernier traité des lois des êtres hybrides en usant des ses privilèges. Acheter des livres tous les jours lui avait permis d'être une VIP et d'avoir accès à une caisse rapide pour ses achats.

Presque hystérique, elle sortit du magasin en sautillant. Ce livre allait être passionnant !

Mais il était hors de question qu'elle finisse seule chez elle. Totalement hors de question. Elle avait bien l'option d'aller voir la famille Weasley mais le calme serait alors un lointain souvenir. Non… Elle avait mieux. Elle avait le Chaudron Baveur !

Elle tapota les briques avec sa baguette et ouvrit le passage. Il était encore relativement tôt et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients. Hannah l'accueillit avec un sourire et un clin d'œil lorsqu'elle avisa le livre sous son bras.

- Tu es incurable, Hermione. » Fit-elle d'un air réprobateur.

- Je t'en ai pris un, un roman historique. » Se défendit Hermione avec un sourire vainqueur.

- Yes !

- Et c'est moi l'incurable, hein ?

- Je confirme. Moi, je peux résister deux jours au moins !

- Menteuse.

*o*o*

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait envie de rester seule alors elles avaient improvisé une soirée pyjama. Installées dans le lit de la blonde, elles bouquinaient simplement.

- Tu t'occupes vraiment de tout ici ?

- J'essaie. Tom voulait que j'aide à l'organisation et j'ai fini par outrepasser mes devoirs. Je fais de tout ici et je pense que ça lui fait du bien de se délester de ça.

- Il est vraiment courageux de rester ici après tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre.

- Il refuse de me dire s'il y a eu des morts. Il dit que ce n'est pas des histoires pour une jeune fille. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il est au courant que ma mère a été tuée dans cette guerre.

- Il le sait. » Affirma Hermione. « Je pense qu'il fait juste semblant de tenir le coup.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Tu tiens le coup, Hermione ?

- J'essaie. Je ne peux faire que ça. Les savoir dehors sans moi pour les canaliser me terrifie. Et je suis sûre que tu es dans le même cas que moi. Tu ne supportes plus de ne pas savoir où sont les membres de l'AD et les élèves que vous aidiez, n'est-ce pas ?

Elles se connaissaient trop bien. C'était à la fois merveilleux et terrifiant de savoir ça. Dans un soupir, la jeune Abbot vint nicher son visage dans le cou de son amie.

- Ca passera un jour. J'en suis sûre. Et on aura tous une ribambelle d'enfants ! Harry aura même une vraie tribu comme l'a annoncé cette vieille folle de Trelawney.

Hannah pouffa de rire.

- J'espère pour toi que Ron n'en voudra pas autant.

- J'espère aussi. Deux me suffiront très bien.

- Bon choix.

- Et toi ?

- Si je me trouve un mari, je serai déjà heureuse.

- Hannah !

- Quoi ?

- Tu trouveras. C'est certain. Et peut-être même plus vite que ce que tu crois.

*o*o*

La salle à manger était déjà bien remplie. De plus en plus de monde venait sur le chemin de Traverse pour Noel et Hannah était ravie.

Les sorciers anglais avaient l'habitude des lieux et ne posaient aucun problème. Les sorciers étrangers par contre… Elle ne leur reprochait rien mais il était vrai qu'ils avaient tendance à vouloir s'installer au Chaudron, à prendre tous leurs désirs pour des ordres et à vouloir régenter les lieux. Ils se fichaient bien de qui était à leur service et demandaient toujours pour visiter les haut-lieux qui avaient été au centre de la guerre. C'était un tourisme morbide et Hannah avait l'impression que les couleurs foncées du Chaudron Baveur renforçaient ce côté morbide.

Les moldus qui ne connaissaient pas les lieux nécessitaient une surveillance – au moins pour les aider à passer d'un monde à l'autre – et cela lui faisait une masse de travail. C'était chouette, ils avaient une candeur et une telle innocence face à la magie que cela était adorable à voir. Tom était gérant du Chaudron, pas le passeur mais il aimait les aider. Hannah commençait à avoir peur d'arriver à tout contrôler. A eux deux, pouvaient-ils s'en sortir ? Déjà, il fallait essayer de garder ses chambres pour les sorciers anglais. Ces étrangers lui pompaient l'air. Elle était même prête à les faire dormir dans les sous-sols de Gringotts avec un dragon si ça lui permettait de ne plus les entendre jacasser.

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Lumineuse. Elle savait exactement quoi faire.

*o*o*

Tom fixait d'un œil amusé son associée qui transportait des gros pots étranges. Moldus probablement.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Nous allons faire un peu de neuf ici.

- Le vert du bar ne suffit pas ?

- Non. J'ai ramené de la peinture moldue. Mon père en est fan depuis que ma mère lui avait fait découvrir. Donc, s'il te plait.

Elle lui colla un pinceau dans les mains.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ton nouveau meilleur ami !

- Mais encore ?

- Nous allons décorer à la manière moldue !

- Non ?! » Tom semblait effaré. Et il l'était. Elle plaisantait hein? Il n'allait quand même pas devoir tartiner les murs avec ce truc poilu? « Mais tu sais, le résultat est plus net avec la magie !

- Certes. Mais c'est nettement plus amusant de le faire soi-même !

Elle rigolait comme une petite fille. Tom n'eut pas le courage de la contredire. Ca lui faisait du bien de voir tant d'enthousiasme.

Ils tartinèrent généreusement la porte d'entrée ainsi que la partie inférieure du bar. Les sorciers qui passaient là fronçaient les sourcils devant leur tenue et la myriade de tâches sur leur figure et leurs vêtements. Certains choisirent de ne même pas s'attarder devant une attitude si peu… sorcière. Les nés-moldus et les moldus de passage étaient pour leur part amusé et certains vinrent même les aider.

*o*o*

Il avait été convenu que les trois apprentis aurors viennent rechercher Hermione à la fin de leur séminaire. Sitôt entré, la jeune femme avait accouru pour se pendre à leur cou.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Hermione. » Fit Harry en riant tandis que Ron lui donnait un baiser enflammé.

Elle ne répondit rien mais la voix de Neville surprit les clients qui les regardaient, amusés.

- J'adore cet orange ! C'est super ! Tom, vous avez eu une idée de génie !

Le Chaudron Baveur était un peu étrange. Toujours aussi sombre qu'auparavant, il y avait maintenant deux grosses tâches de couleur vive. C'était à la fois incongru et étonnant. Mais Neville venait d'avoir une révélation.

- Splendide !

Hannah, qui était derrière le bar pour refaire le stock de bouteilles, rougit. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il parlait de la déco et non d'elle… Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

C'était très bête et elle en avait conscience. Heureusement personne ne sembla s'en formaliser et Tom ne fit que répondre qu'il avait choisi la couleur. Sa jeune associée leva les yeux au ciel. Ces hommes, tous les mêmes.


	5. Une étincelle dans la nuit

Hum... Bonjour à tous. Ceux qui me suivent ont du avoir quelques inquiétudes suite à ma disparition (je n'ose même pas regarder combien de temps sans poster en fait), mais me revoilà. je ne sais pas si les mises à jour seront régulières mais en tout cas, je n'abandonnerai pas!

Donc, un très grand merci à mes lecteurs pour leurs reviews et voilà la suite!

Excellente lecture :)

* * *

**Une étincelle dans la nuit**

Les nuits se raccourcissaient de plus en plus et Noël approchait. Hannah accrocha une énième guirlande à la fenêtre du Chaudron Baveur. Pour faire simple, chaque centimètre carré du rez-de-chaussée était couvert de décorations diverses. Tom avait décidé que si son bar devait subir des outrages colorés, il fallait mettre le paquet.

Et c'était le cas. Une profusion de couleurs chatoyantes, de guirlandes pailletées et lumineuses, et même, comble du comble, de gnomes chantant engagés pour l'occasion et même de farfadets qui avaient décidés de s'installer là pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Un immense sapin avait pris place à côté de la cheminée et chaque chambre avait sa version miniature de l'arbre.

Une vieille sorcière un peu bourrue entra en râlant. Une immense guirlande chantante s'était prise dans son chapeau et l'empêchait d'avancer. Tom ajusta son chapeau de sorcier noir ébène sur sa tête, y ajouta une boule de Noël enchantée au bout et se dirigea vers la malheureuse.

- Ne craignez rien ! Je viens vous sauver grand-mère !

Un bon coup de baguette magique de la part de la petite vieille lui répondit.

- Hey ! Non mais vraiment ! Ca va plus bien dans votre tête, vous !

- Je ne suis pas vieille !

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Les sorciers devenaient vraiment aigris ! Il attrapa sa baguette, répara son chapeau que la jeune vieille avait abimé et bloqua le bras de son associée d'un mouvement souple.

- Tu crois que si je les fais valser à coups de sorts, ils arrêteront de chanter ? La vieille et les fous chantant ? » Murmura Tom à son oreille en soupirant peu discrètement.

- Ce n'est même pas sûr.

Hannah était tolérante. Très tolérante. Mais là, Tom marquait un point. D'une grimace, elle indiqua à Tom que les chanteurs fous finissaient leurs verres. Enfin un peu de répit !

Darla, une des responsables du rangement des chambres descendaient tranquillement, une manne à linge sous le bras.

- Rassurez-moi, vous allez les faire taire un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Darla n'était pas bien grande mais ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc attiraient les regards. Sa remarque fit rougir quelques chanteurs et ils baissèrent légèrement d'un ton au couplet suivant.

- On espère en tout cas… Un problème en haut ?

- Non, juste quelques draps qui ont été un peu usés et qu'il faudrait réparer.

- J'm'en occupe ! » Hurla la jeune Abbot à la cantonade, prenant ainsi de vitesse Tom. Elle attrapa dans ses bras la manne et fit un sourire radieux à Darla. « Madame Guipure devrait savoir réparer ça en deux temps trois mouvements ! Pas de soucis, je lui amène ça de suite !

Elle fit un sourire un peu niais à son associé qui ne put que répliquer un simple 'Je me vengerai !'.

- Occupe-toi de tes chanteurs fous plutôt !

Elle savait que ce n'était pas très fairplay de l'abandonner là, même pour cinq minutes.

Quelques coups de baguettes plus tard dans la cour et Hannah arriva sur le Chemin de Traverse qui était maintenant plus que bondé. Le simple fait de vouloir faire un peu de lèche-vitrine revêtait des allures de parcours du combattant et Hannah aurait préféré, en temps normal, ne pas s'y risquer. Mais elle allait commettre un meurtre si elle entendait 'Vive le vent' encore une fois. Aucune personne normalement constituée n'aurait pu tenir face à ce déluge de fausses notes.

Chaque seconde dans la cohue lui paraissait d'un calme reposant. Même ainsi affublée de cette énorme manne et malgré la difficulté pour avancer. C'était un moment de tranquillité. Elle alla même jusqu'à s'excuser auprès d'une femme qui lui avait marché sur le pied. Le bonheur tenait vraiment à peu de choses en fin de compte.

La petite boutique lui sembla telle que dans ses souvenirs. Rien n'avait changé. Madame Guipure était coincée entre deux dames qui exigeaient la soie la plus pure pour leurs robes et de couleur bleu roi. C'était vital et c'était la mode entendit Hannah qui se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler. Vital. Tout de suite les grands mots.

Survivre était vital, au sens propre du terme. La mode était fugace, passagère, faite pour ne pas durer.

Sa mère était coquette mais elle n'aurait jamais cédé à de telles… supplications pour un vêtement. Elle fit un sourire contrit à la pauvre madame Guipure qui lui fit un sourire.

*o*o*

Les recrues de première année d'apprentissage Auror étaient toutes rassemblées dans le hall du ministère. Les mines défaites, ils apprenaient que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Une crise importante au niveau politique sorcier nécessitait toutes les aides possibles. De ce fait, toutes les recrues devaient de préférence rester. Rester jusqu'à Noel. Au minimum.

- Nous ne vous forçons pas. Si vraiment, vous ne le voulez pas, je ne vous empêcherai pas de partir. Vous êtes des premières années, vous pouvez encore changer d'avis sur votre situation et sur vos envies. Considérez ma demande comme un… test de plus. » Modge regarda ses recrues une à une, connaissant maintenant chaque visage, connaissant également leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. « Passer Noel loin des siens… Je peux vous promettre que ce ne sera pas la pire des choses que vous aurez à faire si vous devenez auror. Passer Noel au loin pourra vous sembler futile lorsque vous verrez les horreurs auxquelles nous devons parfois faire face.

Harry sentit Ron se redresser à côté de lui. Le pire, ils avaient déjà connu. Ils avaient déjà affronté des dangers, tenté de sauver le monde – et probablement réussi un peu – alors ils pouvaient bien sacrifier ça.

- Où serons-nous placés ? » Demanda alors Bastian Jexian, un auror de deuxième année.

- Nous allons simplement voir en fonction de vos capacités et de votre année d'étude. Les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années se verront attribuez des missions avec les aurors. Les troisièmes s'occuperont de la logistique et des changements de tactique vu que cela est au programme de leur année. Les deuxièmes et premières années veilleront à la sécurité des lieux passants dits de sécurité moindre.

- Bien monsieur, merci monsieur. » Répondit alors toute la brigade.

D'un geste, Modge mit fin à la réunion et se dirigea vers les élève de première année.

- Londubat, vous serez affecté à une mission de surveillance. » Se tournant vers la droite, il ajouta plus fort. « Recrues Mettrer et Primeria, venez avec moi. Vous serez trois et je compte réellement sur vous pour être irréprochable.

*o*o*

Neville avait vite compris qu'il allait être soumis à un régime particulier pour cette affaire. Mettrer et Primeria étaient des quatrièmes années s'il se fiait à leur uniforme. Pourquoi diable devait-il travailler avec des personnes aussi expérimentées ?

Modge s'installa à son bureau, laissant les recrues s'installer comme bon leur semblait.

- Vous êtes mes meilleurs éléments en matière de camouflage. Ne rougissez pas Londubat, vous n'avez pas à être modeste. Donc, je disais, en temps que meilleurs éléments, vous allez devoir vous occuper de Sainte Mangouste.

- Pourquoi ? » Demanda Mettrer ou Primeria - Neville n'était pas sûr de qui était qui – d'un air concentré.

- Cet hôpital est le lieu le plus fréquenté en ce moment de l'année. Mauvaises chutes sur la glace, accident divers, microbes et virus et maladies en tous genres… Et les soins sont délivrés à tous et en très grand nombre. Certains des fugitifs que nous recherchons sont blessés et je compte bien les capturer. Et s'ils nous échappent, ce ne sera pas sans égratignures sévères.

Modge avait le regard déterminé. Neville comprenait mieux pourquoi sa grand-mère avait tant de respect pour le travail de ses parents et des aurors en général.

- Vous voulez que nous les détections dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital ?

- Oui. Faire le tri entre le commun des mortels et les comploteurs. Vous savez faire ça.

- Mais monsieur, comment…

- Lauriane Malvira Mettrer, pas de mais. Vous avez un don, vous arrivez à vous faire oublier même dans une zone déserte. Un visage qui se fond dans la masse d'un hôpital sans attirer l'attention est une aubaine pour nous. Pensez-vous réellement qu'une dizaine d'aurors passeraient inaperçus ?

- Non, Monsieur. Vous avez raison. » La jeune femme releva la tête et se tourna vers Neville qui faillit reculer d'un pas. Elle n'avait pas l'air commode pour une noise. « Tu es vraiment si bon que ça ? Quelle technique de prédilection ?

- Je me sers de mon environnement végétal pour me dissimuler. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment utile dans un hôpital en fait… Et…

- Tu rigoles ?!

La voix appartenait donc à Primeria, un garçon tout en hauteur, fin comme une brindille ou presque.

- Tu sais la quantité de plantes en tout genre qui transite par Sainte Mangouste est très importante ? L'année dernière plus de…

- La ferme. » Firent alors Modge et Mettrer avec un sourire. « On sait.

Le futur auror ne s'en formalisa pas et précisa à Neville qu'il apporterait cet article ô combien intéressant le lendemain pour lui montrer le nombre et les sortes de plantes les plus fréquemment offertes aux malades.

- Tu pourras même commander certaines plantes pour la mission. Ca pourra nous servir et tu m'en apprendras beaucoup je pense. Enfin, évite certaines plantes. J'ai lu le cas d'un filet du diable auprès d'un malade qui a mal tourné.

- Londubat, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il parle beaucoup, surtout de statistiques mais il est doué.

Primeria lui fit un sourire en guise de confirmation.

*o*o*

Hannah pesta un peu en rentrant au Chaudron, ses draps ne seraient pas disponibles avant quelques jours et sans malle pour se protéger, elle se retrouvait ballottée à droite et à gauche. 'Enfin le passage !' Marmonna la jeune Abbot en sortant sa baguette. Quelques tapotements plus tard et un mur se déformant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ernie.

- Hey ! » Fit-elle, enjouée. « Je pensais que le futur plus grand médicomage de tous les temps n'aurait pas de temps pour…

Ernie avait la mine sombre. Cela la fit taire.

- Quoi ? Tu as un problème ? Ta santé ? Non, pitié, ne me dit pas que tu manges trop peu et que…

- Chérie… Il faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement.

- Quoi ? Il se passe quoi ? » Demanda la jeune femme en fixant les yeux de son ami.

- Ton père… ton père a été admis à Sainte Mangouste. Il ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

Elle ne sentit pas que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle. Elle réalisa à peine qu'on l'avait rattrapée dans des bras fermes. Non. Non. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, hein ? Il ne pouvait pas. Pas.

- Elle est inconsciente ? » Entendit-elle vaguement avant de sombrer.

*o*o*

Le hall de Sainte Mangouste était désert. Il était tard, ou bien très tôt, Hannah ne savait plus vraiment. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle allait et venait dans l'hopital, juste pour être là, au chevet de son père. Une maladie rare. Pas incurable mais tenace. Les infirmières la suivaient du regard… Toute cette compassion lui donnait envie de hurler. Ses pas résonnaient étrangement dans le hall. C'était tellement incongru. Tic, tac, tic, tac. Son père était immobile dans son lit et ses talons résonnaient. Tic, tac.

C'était devenu un son de sa vie, un rythme étrange, ni lent, ni rapide. Un pas résigné mais plein d'espoirs. Une contradiction. Comme quand elle souriait à travers ses larmes.

*o*o*

Neville Londubat attrapa le bras de sa collègue pour ne pas glisser. L'ennui des hôpitaux résidait principalement dans cette ambiance aseptisée et ses carrelages trop cirés. Pour que les microbes et les maladroits ne tiennent pas debout probablement. Ou pour fournir plus de patients encore.

Les trois apprentis aurors faisaient étage par étage, nuit après nuit, jour après jour. Un restait en permanence à l'accueil et les autres surveillaient les personnes suspectes. Déjà deux fuyards avaient été coffrés mais il en restait encore. Modge les estimait à une dizaine au minimum.

- Tu sais quoi… Je pense que c'est tranquille pour cette nuit, on va retourner en bas. J'ai envie d'entendre parler de statistiques en attendant le prochain blessé qui se présentera.

- Tu veux surtout voir le type aux statistiques. » Fit remarquer Neville dans un rire. « Andouille que tu es, tu devrais lui révéler ton amour à Noel. Ce qui serait quand même un comble pour une personne sensée se cacher en tout temps.

Neville était devenu familier avec ses deux ainés avec une facilité déconcertante. Et les taquineries étaient très fréquentes sans jamais être méchantes. C'était reposant.

- Neville, tu es… Etonnant. Mais désolée de te dire que Noel est passé depuis un moment. Je crois même qu'on est le premier de l'an. Ou pas loin en tout cas.

- Non ?

-Si ! Et je rectifie, tu es étonnant mais vraiment trop étourdi.

*o*o*

Deux jeunes gens qui se faisaient un baiser timide dans le hall d'entrée firent sourire Hannah.

- Hannah ?!

La jeune femme sursauta. Que faisait Neville ici ? Sans lui répondre, elle sauta dans ses bras. Les larmes salées dévalaient ses joues et se perdaient dans le cou de son ami.

- Hannah… » Un murmure. "Ca va aller. Ca va aller.

Après quelques minutes, elle se détendit un peu dans ses bras. Elle lui expliqua la situation et elle fut surprise quand il l'enlaça.

C'était… Chaud. Agréable. Elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir eu si froid.

- Ton nez est gelé." Commenta-t-il simplement.

- Je sais.

Elle restait dans ses bras.

Soudain, le couple du gui s'approchèrent et leurs souhaitèrent une bonne année. 'Déjà ?' se demanda-t-elle en voyant les deux visages souriants.

Et l'espace d'une seconde, elle sentit les lèvres de Neville contre les siennes.

- Bonne année, Hannah Abbot. Fais un vœu.

Elle était sous le gui. Alors, elle pensa très fort à son père tandis que son cœur battait la chamade.


	6. Le noir des duels sorciers

J'avoue que le retard est énorme. Mais je compte bien continuer! Pas de soucis (du moins si la moitié de ma famille arrêtait de squatter l'hôpital en permanence, ça serait quand même vraiment moins de soucis)

Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours et puis, merci aux revieweurs, je reprends dès ce chapitre les réponses ^^

Excellente lecture!

* * *

**Le noir des duels sorciers  
**

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, Neville s'endormait en pensant à Hannah. Il se demandait comme elle allait, ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ou encore comment allait son père. Et toutes ces questions tournaient encore et encore dans son esprit, ne lui laissant presque aucun répis.

Il se retourna brutalement dans son lit, le froid engourdissait ses membres et la maigre couverture qui le recouvrait tenait plus de la loque trouée que de la couverture moelleuse. Les entrainements d'auror s'intensifiaient de plus en plus. Neville ne se souvenait plus de la dernière journée de libre qu'il avait eu.

Seule la pensée d'Hannah arrivait encore à lui donner le sourire à travers les nuits de février. Rien que le fait de penser à elle, à ses sourires et à cette lumière de défi qui brillait dans ses yeux, le rendait plus fort même si c'était une pensée très Poufsouffle. Il avait été hypnotisé par le sourire que la jeune femme lui avait adressé après ce baiser.

Un ronflement désagréable à son oreille se fit entendre et il failli hurler de frustration en se souvenant où il était.

Les horribles dortoirs communs, les lits de ses coéquipiers endormis alignés de manière militaire et les ronflements désynchronisés. Tous les aurors avaient été 'consignés'. Purement et simplement enfermés pour une durée indéterminée. Encore une décision du nouveau ministre de la magie. C'était le troisième depuis la fin de la guerre et Neville aurait préféré que celui là pense à ses concitoyens plutôt qu'au programme des études d'auror.

C'était la première fois que l'on réorganisait les duels depuis plus de vingt ans. Ils avaient été annulés pour des raisons d'éthique et de survie des aurors lors de la première guerre. En effet, entre les attaques incessantes des Mangemorts, les apprentis aurors n'avaient ni le temps ni l'énergie de travailler pendant leurs études. Au plus fort de la première guerre, certains avaient même été promus auror après une seule année d'études tant les problèmes s'accumulaient.

Et comme maintenant le Lord Noir avait été vaincu, les duels avaient repris. Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'ils se battaient presque jour et nuit. C'était à la fois horrifiant et spectaculaire. Ils parvenaient maintenant à se battre avec aisance.

Mais cette journée allait marquer un sacré tournant dans leur entrainement. Les premières années allaient affronter les autres années dans un combat libre. Et cela n'augurait rien de bon pour Neville.

Les seuls sorts interdits dans un combat libre se résumaient aux trois impardonnables. Et cela se rapprochait donc plus des conditions dans lesquelles Neville avait combattu pendant la guerre. La bataille finale avait marqué la fin de son innocence mais il ne pensait pas retomber dans les mêmes situations si vite. C'était ridicule, il le savait, mais être auror ne signifiait pas seulement l'aspect des combats ! Où étaient donc les cours de défense, les cours de connaissance des sorts ou de protection des moldus ? Cette formation était-elle seulement l'art du combat pur et dur ?

Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il désirait ? Se battre, jour et nuit ?

Les lumières vives de centaines de bougies vinrent éclairer le dortoir et chacun se leva. Trop vite, trop mécaniquement pour certains qui ne dormaient presque plus. D'autres, au contraire, dormaient encore sous le regard envieux des premiers réveillés.

Neville s'étira. Une main vint contre son cou et il reconnu Harry. D'un signe de tête discret, ils se saluèrent. C'était une sorte de rituel. Ron émergea quelques minutes plus tard et leur offrit un sourire contrit.

Une fois prêts, ils furent convoqués dans la salle des combats. C'était une pièce immense, où des petits rings de boxe moldus délimitaient l'espace. Les trois instructeurs s'étaient placés, droits comme la justice, sur un petit podium qui leur permettait de pouvoir surplomber les futurs aurors. Un peu d'intimidation n'avait jamais fait de mal.

- Recrues ! Les combats en duels vont commencer. Vous le savez, cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir mais il est hors de question que vous vous défiliez ! N'oubliez pas que ce que vous apprenez ici sera essentiel pour votre vie d'auror ! Ce sera des combats libres, aucune limite imposée. Seul le KO de votre adversaire marquera votre victoire ! Les Impardonnables sont proscrits mais vous avez bien d'autres resources à votre portée! Alors, battez-vous.

Le silence s'était fait pesant et Neville vit les yeux d'Harry se froncer. Il n'était pas d'accord sur ce genre de méthode mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le ministère avait décidé que tout héros qu'il était, il n'avait pas son mot à dire tant qu'il n'aurait pas un diplôme prouvant sa valeur au monde sorcier. Toutes ses interviews étaient surveillées de très près et il n'avait pas intérêt à dire quelque chose de fâcheux.

Neville fut assigné au groupe B. Il reconnut quelques élèves de son année mais il y avait également des élèves de deuxième et troisième année qui semblaient eux-aussi nerveux. Il supposa que les élèves de quatrième et cinquième année avaient été mis à part pour combattre de manière encore plus… libre. Il frissonna à cette idée et il reçut le sourire narquois de quelques élèves. Ils se dévisageaient tous, tentant de trouver les failles qui leur assureraient la victoire.

Neville commença un combat avec un deuxième année qui semblait particulièrement revêche. Il désarma Neville avec facilité mais ne put contrer une attaque que Neville appréciait particulièrement. Il se jeta sur son adversaire et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. L'ancien Griffondor en profita pour lui voler sa baguette et le saucissonner. C'était ridicule comme combat, il le savait.

- J'ai dit le KO complet, monsieur Londubat. Mais j'accepte l'issue du duel. Mais le prochain, je le veux à terre dans l'impossibilité de nuire. Est-ce bien clair ?

C'était très clair. Neville le savait. Son instructeur était intransigeant et particulièrement mauvais. Il était un ancien auror, d'une soixantaine d'années qui avait perdu sa jambe droite lors d'un combat. Sa jambe de bois était pour lui une abomination dont le monde entier était responsable. Alors il leur faisait payer. Et pas un peu. Ils étaient tous des incapables et il comptait bien leur faire comprendre.

- Londubat, vous enchainez avec Maldina.

- Monsieur, ne devons-nous pas passer d'abord ? » Demanda un élève de troisième qui n'avait pas encore combattu.

- J'exige, vous faites. Londubat, Maldina. Tout. De. Suite.

Neville récupéra sa baguette et fut assaillit à la même seconde par une flopée de sorts. Son adversaire était rapide et tous les coups étaient permis. Heureusement, Neville n'était pas trop touché.

Il lança un Protego, le temps de frotter le sang qui s'écoulait devant ses yeux. Son adversaire avait un sourire narquois.

Neville se mit en position de défense. Il savait que le coup à venir allait être décisif.

Mais il n'était pas préparé à ça.

- Alors, Londubat… Papa et maman vont bien ? Ils doivent se sentir chez eux dans ce charmant hôpital, non ? Après toutes ses années à être des boulets pour la société, il serait peut-être temps de s'en débarrasser pour des gens qui ont réellement besoin de soin, non ?

Un 'sectumsepra' sorti de sa baguette. Un informulé. Neville ignorait jusqu'alors qu'il en était capable. C'était sa rage qui contrôlait ses gestes. Il le savait parfaitement. Son adversaire fut touché au bras. Le sang s'écoulait maintenant chez les deux combattants.

- Oh, et on s'énerve pour si peu ? » Grimaça son adversaire en faisant un garrot de fortune à l'aide d'un sort. « C'est vraiment pitoyable. Vous n'avez pas l'étoffe des grands de ce monde dans votre famille, vous n'êtes bons qu'à remplir les hôpitaux !

Neville ne savait pas ce que sa famille avait fait à ce type. Mais il était celui qui allait payer.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment les sorts mais il se sentit soudain pris dans un étau de fer alors qu'il valsait à travers la salle pour finir par s'écraser contre un mur de la salle. Le craquement sinistre de ses os et les applaudissements de son instructeur pour Maldina furent les derniers sons qui lui parvinrent avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus complète.

Son réveil fut douloureux. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. On lui aurait arraché les os, un par un, sans anesthésie qu'il n'aurait pas senti la différence. Il ouvrit un œil, difficilement. La lumière n'était pas forte mais elle lui brula la rétine.

- Neville ? » La voix était éraillée. Et la panique s'entendait très distinctement.

Incapable de parler, il hocha la tête. Il l'entendait très bien.

- Tu sais qui je suis ?

Nouveau hochement de tête et il entendit un sanglot. Soulagement. Il l'identifia immédiatement comme du pur soulagement.

- Neville Londubat, je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis d'y retourner. » Nouveau sanglot de rage pure. « Jamais, plus jamais tu ne t'approcheras du bureau des aurors. Pour le moment, j'accepte un simple hochement de tête mais tu vas me signer un contrat dès que tu le pourras.

Neville grimaça en voulant faire un sourire et hocha la tête.

- Brave petit. » Conclut alors sa grand-mère.

Le goulot d'une fiole se posa contre ses lèvres et il avala sa potion. Le sommeil vint le cueillir en un instant et la douleur s'évapora. Il était sur un nuage de bien être.

Il apprit quelques jours plus tard qu'il avait passé plus de trois jours dans le coma et qu'à son réveil, il n'avait aucune réaction tant psychologique que physique. Sa grand-mère avait menacé plus d'une dizaine de médicomages et d'infirmières. Et d'après la rumeur, elle avait mis au tapis quelques aurors. La rumeur disait également qu'Augusta Londubat était désormais 'persona non grata' dans les quartiers des aurors pour une durée indéterminée.

- Tu as intérêt à guérir. » Avait-elle commenté. « Et vite. Parce qu'à la seconde où tu seras parfaitement guéri, ils n'auront plus peur que j'aille te venger. Et là! Là, je leur montrerai ce que ça veut dire de se battre vraiment!

- Grand-mère…

- Oh non, jeune homme, vous n'allez pas me réprimander. Je suis majeure et ma baguette est encore rapide pour mon âge. Et ne rigole pas, petit insolent ! » Sa voix était légèrement amusée. « Harry et Ronald passeront demain, les duels vont prendre fin. Et les autres passeront aussi, je suppose.

Neville n'osa pas demander si Hannah allait bien ainsi que son père mais le regard de sa grand-mère l'en dissuada. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Encore affaibli, il s'endormit. Avec l'image de la jeune femme qui ne le quittait plus.


	7. L'importance des séjours au vert

Alors, me revoilà! Un jour de retard sur mon planning (je voulais vous faire un cadeau de St Valentin ^^) mais l'intention est là. Je sais que normalement le merci au review est pas permis mais je vais faire vite. Parce qu'il faut que je vous dise... Merci.

Vraiment, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point ce sont vos encouragements et vos petites attentions qui me poussent à décortiquer cette histoire, à en tirer tout l'amour et la passion que j'en ai. Vous sublimez ça. Merci. Mille fois. Et vous avez ma parole, je suis partie pour une fic avec encore plein de chapitres et je travaille activement sur le suivant :) Gloups, elle, Lucy, Emya (quel bonheur que tu m'aies lancée sur cette voie), valouw et tous ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre!

* * *

**Chapitre 7: L'importance des séjours au vert**

* * *

Tom fixait avec un air morne sa jeune employée. Elle attachait sa cape avec une broche en argent où courrait une petite belette en onyx. Merlin, pourquoi devait-elle partir ? Il allait avoir du travail, tant de travail. Et qui allait s'occuper de… et puis de…

Une main fraiche vint se poser sur la sienne.

- Tom, je jure que je reviens vite. C'est juste l'affaire de quelques mois. Et je t'écrirai. Pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas. Et ne fais rien d'inconsidéré en mon absence.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, gamine.

La jeune femme eut un sourire indulgent. Elle savait lire dans ses yeux qu'il mentait. Il se demandait quel serait l'avenir de son antre et si sa coéquipière allait le lâcher. C'était surtout son air terrifié qui lui indiquait ça. Et son imagination débordante. Mais Hannah était sûre qu'il devait y avoir une grande part de vérité là-dessous. Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

- Je reviendrai. Parce que ce bar, il a besoin de couleurs et je suis la seule en ce bas monde à pouvoir réussir ce tour de force. Et tu as besoin de moi. Je sais. Alors, en attendant, tu peux prendre un remplaçant. Mais interdiction qu'il reste plus d'un mois. Chaque mois, tu en changeras. Je refuse que ma place soit prise par un squatteur quand je reviendrai. » Elle se pencha un instant pour lui murmurer. « Ce bar, c'est une part de moi maintenant. Et tu fais aussi partie de ma vie. Pas de conneries d'ici mon retour, c'est bien compris, hein ?

Tom eut un sourire. Un vrai sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Cette gamine aurait sa peau. Tôt ou tard. C'était inéluctable.

Un rapide baiser vint de poser sur sa joue et il crut sentir une larme qui coulait. Il ne chercha pas à savoir lequel des deux pleurait. Il préférait ignorer cette donnée. Il craignait que ce soit lui qui ait craqué le premier. Parce que cette gamine l'avait sauvé. Elle avait tout fait pour le rendre dingue en un court laps de temps mais elle l'avait empêché de devenir fou et de mettre feu au Chaudron Baveur. Ce lieu avait retrouvé son âme. Et Tom avait retrouvé la sienne par la même occasion.

- Fais attention. » Fit-il en père protecteur.

- Je pars juste le temps qu'il faudra à mon père pour s'en remettre. Les médecins sont confiants.

Hannah prit son sac de voyage allégé par magie, ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'arrière du Chaudron et transplana dans un petit 'pop'.

- Fais attention à ne pas nous oublier. » Murmura Tom avant de retourner dans son bar.

Il devait encore servir encore quelques elfes et des nains en voyage et trouver un remplaçant à sa collègue. Il devait le trouver rapidement… Avant qu'il ne décide de tous les empoisonner avec une bièraubeurre.

Hannah s'était ainsi retrouvée dans la zone de transplanage de l'hôpital. Quelques personnes arrivaient là. Elle eut l'occasion de voir passer une dizaine de personnes qui se pressaient en direction de l'accueil dont un enfant avec des oreilles de lapin qui pleurait sur l'épaule de sa maman.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va les enlever très vite. » Faisait sa mère pour le calmer. Malheureusement, ce n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté.

- Je veux garder mes oreilles ! » Hurlait le petit. « Je veux les garder !

Dissimulant son sourire sous son écharpe, Hannah se dépêcha de retrouver son père. Il était déjà là, dans le hall, assis sur sa valise.

- Pitié, dis-moi que nous pouvons y aller. Je crois que si je croise encore un accident de magie, je vais être dans l'obligation de rire à gorge déployée. Sérieusement, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point tu étais sage. Tu ne m'as jamais fait un coup pareil ! » Fit-il en désignant la mère des oreilles de lapin.

- Excellent papa, ton humour revient. » Elle lui fit un sourire mi ravi mi extatique qui lui mangeait le visage. « C'est le principal. Le portauloin est sensé se déclencher dans trois minutes. Allons là bas, ça a l'air plus tranquille, veux tu ?

Lui offrant son bras pour l'aider à se relever, Hannah put constater qu'il était encore faible. Trop faible que pour se débrouiller seul à première vue. Elle le soutenait délicatement, sans trop l'aider pour ne pas le vexer. Juste assez que pour lui faire comprendre que s'il tentait de s'étaler par terre comme une crêpe, et bien, elle tenterait de son côté de le sauver du ridicule.

Il pressait doucement sa main autour de son poignet. Une fois isolés, ils attrapèrent fermement les sacs et attendirent la sensation unique du déplacement. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient sur une petite plage de sable gris. Un gros monsieur dans une robe de sorcier aux couleurs vives les accueillit.

- Chers pensionnaires ! Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure ! Vous verrez, vous allez bientôt récupérer toutes vos forces et vous sentir revivre ! Parole de la maison des convalescents heureux !

L'endroit leur avait été conseillé par le médicomage en charge de monsieur Abbot. Il lui avait assuré que l'air chaud et doux de la région, couplé aux airs marins iodés ne pourraient qu'être positifs pour la santé du jeune convalescent. Hannah avait refusé de le laisser partir seul et fort heureusement, l'établissement acceptait les gardes malades. Elle ne comptait pas le quitter d'une semelle ou presque. Elle voulait être sûre qu'il n'allait rien lui arriver.

- Laissez-moi prendre vos bagages.

- Oh, merci.

- De rien, miss Abbot. Laissez-vous faire. Je suis sûr que vous devez vous aussi avoir besoin d'un peu de repos. Il n'y a pas que le malade qui souffre d'une hospitalisation. Je pense qu'un massage aux algues vous ferait le plus grand bien, jeune fille. Et enlevez donc cette écharpe, vous allez attraper une insolation !

Assis dans le bureau du directeur, Neville se sentait un peu intimidé. Il pouvait voir, accrochés aux murs, les dizaines de décorations qu'avaient reçues les élèves aurors aux cours des dernières décennies. Il sursauta en croisant le regard de sa mère dans une photographie. Elle souriait en défiant le photographe de lui lancer un sort.

Seigneur. Avait-il vraiment besoin d'être là ? Non. Non. Non. Il devait partir. Attrapant fébrilement sa cape sur le dossier de sa chaise, il se leva. Et la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur qui était accompagné de sa grand-mère. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fui plus tôt ? Pourquoi ?

Gustave Aluca était le plus ancien auror de Grande-Bretagne, il devait avoir plus de cent ans et refusait catégoriquement de se mêler des affaires du monde. Même pendant les deux guerres contre Voldemort, il avait laissé aux plus jeunes l'occasion de faire leurs preuves. Il avait été directeur de l'école voilà plus de vingt ans mais il continuait à administrer les lieux quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Neville ignorait s'il devait se sentir vexé ou honoré de le rencontrer.

- Monsieur Londubat, j'ignorais que les jeunes gens se levaient encore lorsque leurs ainés rentraient dans une pièce. Vous m'en voyez ravi. Augusta, installez vous donc.

Sa grand-mère installée, l'ancien gryffondor consentit à s'asseoir lui aussi, il avait du courage, il pouvait bien assumer ça même si la discussion s'annonçait houleuse.

- J'ai appris pour l'incident des duels mais j'aimerais avoir votre version. Et pour plus d'impartialité, j'ai accepté que votre grand-mère vous accompagne malgré la décision de justice à son encontre. » Il sourit à travers sa barbe. « Permettez-moi de vous féliciter, ma chère madame. Vous avez fait grande impression sur nos élèves. Sans cette interdiction, je vous aurais fait engager dans l'heure.

Neville se retint très difficilement de sourire.

- Directeur Aluca, au cours des duels, mon adversaire a pris des libertés verbales qui ont été très… pénibles. » Le jeune homme s'imaginait parlait comme Hermione pour se donner du courage. « Et je peux affirmer que son intention n'était pas honorable.

- Monsieur Maldina nous a expliqué qu'il n'avait fait que vous déconcentrer en vous parlant.

- Il a clairement menacé ma vie et insulté mes parents.

- Les règles du duel étaient bien aucune limite ?

- Oui mais…

- Je ne vois pas alors en quoi il aurait dépassé les bornes. Vous-même avez utilisé des sorts dangereux comme le Sectumsempra ?

- Aurais-je dû le laisser me tuer simplement ?

- Non, je veux dire, il a choisi les mots, vous avez choisi les sorts. Ce combat était tout à fait normal.

- Et mon séjour à Sainte-Mangouste était donc ?

- Un malheureux accident. Ca arrive. Et ça arrivera encore.

- Donc vous êtes d'accord pour que l'animosité entre les élèves soit exacerbée de manière à les préparer à des combats sans pitié ? » Intervint Augusta, très calme. Bien trop calme.

- Je le pense.

- Bien, prenez donc note, monsieur Aluca. Neville Londubat n'est désormais plus élève dans cette école. Mon fils et ma belle-fille ont perdu la raison en se battant pour plus de justice. Pas pour que leur fils essaie de suivre leur trace dans une institution sans foi ni loi. Si vous voulez que vos aurors s'entretuent en cours et doivent ensuite travailler ensemble en se faisant confiance… Et bien, allez-y. Mais je refuse que Neville soit impliqué dans cette déchéance.

- Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter mon établissement. Neville connaissait la difficulté du métier. Vous aussi. Je refuse que vous entachiez ainsi notre réputation. Si ce frêle gamin n'est pas capable de s'assumer, je ne vois pas en quoi je serais responsable.

- Être auror ne signifie pas se battre contre ses collègues dans des combats à mort ! S'ils avaient été supprimés à l'époque, c'était bien pour une raison ! » S'emporta Neville. Il fut choqué de constater que le portrait de sa mère souriait toujours aussi béatement. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la voir sourire de cette manière.

- Ils ont été annulés à cause de la guerre. Parce qu'à cette époque, on savait se battre.

- C'est pour ça que des dizaines d'adolescents ont combattus à Poudlard, alors. Parce que croyez moi, je n'ai pas croisé tant d'aurors que ça lorsqu'on était en train de se débarrasser des mangemorts et de Nagini. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir vu, vous et vos précieux élèves.

- Je ne vous permets pas, sale petit impertinent !

- Il suffit !

Avec une poigne de fer, Augusta attrapa la manche droite de son petit-fils et le tira hors de la pièce. Elle le lâcha assez vite pour récupérer sa baguette.

- Augusta, voyons !

- Pour vous, ce sera Madame Londubat ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de lui lancer quelques sorts particulièrement vicieux. « Vieux schnock ! Neville, avance, nous ne resterons pas une minute de plus ici !

Neville n'eut qu'un seul regret en quittant l'école des aurors. Que Maldina n'aie pas rencontré sa grand-mère. Fort heureusement, cela n'était que reporté. L'affaire devait se compliquer quelques semaines plus tard.

En attendant, sa grand-mère, ulcérée par les propos du directeur décida se rendre sur le chemin de traverse pour y rencontrer des amies. Neville craignait un peu ce qu'elle mijotait, ainsi, il décida de la laisser vaquer à ses occupations.

Il se rendit dans une toute petite boutique, réputée pour son large assortiment de plantes magiques. Le carillon de la porte fit un bruit étrange de klaxon et il entendit au loin des jonquilles qui l'imitaient dans le fond de la boutique. Un autre collectionneur supposa Neville. Le professeur Chourave adorait ces plantes. Il se dirigea vers le bruit et fut stupéfait de constater qu'elles étaient d'un bleu lumineux.

- Stupéfiant, n'est ce pas ?

C'était le vendeur qui s'était approché. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine, les tempes de l'homme étaient grisonnantes et ses bras étaient couverts de bandages légèrement ensanglantés.

- Je dois le reconnaître. Des jonquilles d'un tel bleu… Comment est-ce possible ?

- Ah, j'avoue que le patron refuse de révéler son secret. Elles vous intéressent ?

- Oui. Mettez moi en une… Non. Deux. » Précisa-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

Il allait en envoyer une au professeur Chourave, elle serait ravie d'agrandir sa collection et lui aurait l'occasion d'étudier de plus près une nouvelle création. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il n'avait pas vérifié ses plantes. Il doutait que sa grand-mère ait veillé à l'arrosage de ses cultivars en son absence et cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il espérait sincèrement que celles-ci étaient encore vivantes.

Il paya ses achats, en y rajoutant un petit sachet d'engrais et des graines surprises. C'était un produit que la boutique vendait aux enfants pour les intéresser mais ça pouvait être utile. Il pouvait y avoir de bonnes surprises. En sortant, il se demanda comment Hannah s'en sortait avec la plante qu'il lui avait offerte.

Il se glissa entre les badauds venus faire leurs emplettes et sortit sa baguette pour rentrer au Chaudron Baveur.

Heureusement pour lui, ses réflexes étaient très aiguisés ce jour là, il évita de peu la bouteille de bierraubeurre qui lui fonçait dessus. Elle le frôla de peu et explosa contre le mur derrière l'ancien gryffondor.

- Dehors ! Tout le monde dehors ! » Fit la voix grave de Tom avant qu'une dizaine de sorciers ne sortent en courant. Quelques instants, Neville entendit les pas rapides de Tom et le vit arriver. « Et si vous…

Le tenancier et propriétaire du Chaudron se figea en apercevant Neville. Il était le seul dans la cour, les autres venaient de se glisser sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Londubat ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'es pas en cours ?

- Je crois… Je crois que j'ai arrêté mes études. Disons que ça s'est mal passé. Et vous ? Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi ce… » Il chercha un mot approprié pour cette chasse au client mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

- Ce désastre ? Hannah est partie.

- Quoi ? » Il était stupéfait. Hannah était… partie ? Il pensa un instant au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ce jour là. Etait-elle partie à cause de lui ?

- Son père guérit très lentement. Il a besoin de soins constants et de soleil. C'est une maladie assez rare. Elle est partie le temps qu'il guérisse.

- Oh.

- Elle ne reviendra pas avant quelques mois. » Précisa Tom en voyant la détresse qui se lisait sur le trait du jeune homme.

- Ah bon. » Il feint d'être totalement à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas paraître totalement transparent.

- Mais elle reviendra. Je pense qu'elle est très attachée à quelqu'un ici et depuis le nouvel an, elle semble assez… songeuse. Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi ?

- Non.

- Si jamais, tiens-moi au courant. J'aurais bien quelques questions à poser à ce prétendant. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit malheureuse…

- D'accord. Pas de soucis. Mais je doute que je découvre quoi que ce soit.

Tom lui sourit. Et Neville se sentit plus transparent que jamais.

- Neville, tu restes ici.

- Quoi ?

Il avait bien entendu ? Augusta Londubat était en train de le mettre à la porte ? Mais…

- Ce cher monsieur Tom a besoin d'aide. Miss Abbot n'étant pas là, il faut une aide pour la gestion du Chaudron Baveur. J'en ai discuté avec lui. Il lui faut quelqu'un avant qu'il ne décide de tuer un client ou pire, qu'il mette le feu à ce si pittoresque établissement. Je lui ai donc dit que tu serais son associé en attendant. Fin de la discussion. Je te laisse, miss Germinette, ma grande amie, m'a invité chez elle pour régler quelques affaires privées. Travaille bien.

La vieille dame sortit, laissant son petit fils ébahit. Il était incapable de penser.

- Hey, petit. J'te laisse la chambre d'Hannah. Ne mets pas trop de désordre et ça sera parfait.

Et c'est ainsi que Neville se retrouva coassocié intérimaire au Chaudron Baveur, grande institution du Chemin de Traverse qui avait récupéré une mauvaise réputation en moins de trois jours.

Si le travail ne le dérangeait pas, il restait un problème de taille. Sa chambre.

Elle était parfaite, petite mais confortable, un énorme fauteuil rouge trainait dans un coin, une minuscule bibliothèque à côté et la garde-robe était spacieuse. Spacieuse et remplie d'affaires appartenant à Hannah.

Il avait reculé quelques robes, pour y déposer les siennes, récupéré un petit tiroir qu'il avait vidé – fort heureusement, il n'était pas tombé sur celui des dessous d'Hannah. Et le lit était en ordre. Mais tout dans cette pièce le ramenait inlassablement à la jeune femme. C'était son odeur, ses vêtements, ses livres.

Neville sentait qu'il allait devenir fou. Tout comme Tom. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il avait pensé trouver un travail, pour s'occuper l'esprit après l'incident chez les aurors. Prendre la place d'Hannah ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée. Il pensait la retrouver là, derrière le bar, couverte de peinture et souriant comme jamais. Il aurait été très gêné, elle aurait ri et ils auraient reparlé du baiser. Ou non. Ils n'auraient pas parlé du baiser. Il avait profité de son désarroi. Elle était fragile et il l'avait…

Embrassée. Et il avait adoré ça.

Seigneur. Il devenait dingue. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, jour et nuit. Elle était son amie. Et il voulait plus. Il voulait revoir ses yeux pour savoir si elle tenait un peu à lui. Il voulait… Il voulait tant de choses et elle… Elle n'était pas là. Il allait devoir attendre. Des mois avait dit Tom. Il n'allait jamais tenir le coup. Comment le pourrait-il ?

Prenant l'oreiller sur le lit, il enfouit son visage dedans et respira profondément.

Hannah…


End file.
